Search for the Thunder Gems
Search for the Thunder Gems is the fourth and fifth episodes of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It's the fifth and final part in the prologue and features the debuts of the Thunder Gems, Thunder Zords, the Dragon Thunderzord's Warrior Mode, and Z-Baron. It also features the death and revival of Kathy. Synopsis The Rangers must travel to an off-the-map island to find the Thunder Gems, before Zedd's latest monster does. Plot Part 1 The episode starts of with a recap of the last episode. Thomas tells the Rangers their in a island so mysterious, that it doesn't appear on the map. Kathy isn't sure if it's the right place, but there's no other option. Harry told them a theory, that many people went into the island, no one escaped due to a storm. Trent gave them a heart-filled speech, the others agree with him, Thomas decided to stay at the warehouse to keep an eye on Alan. (He can't risk exposing his secret to Zedd.) the Rangers grabbed their Morphers, then that left. A furious Zedd finds out they're going after the Thunder Gems, Sailor Queen walks in with her newest monster, Zedd knew he needed bait for the Rangers so they wont get their, so he sends the new monster called Z-Sync to destroy the Rangers. As the Rangers gets to the island, Harry thought he saw the Thunder Gems, but was a decoy. Kathy tried to alert him, but he didn't listen, he touched one of the fakes, but gets electrocuted. Trent tries to revive him using CPR, and worked. They later get surrounded by the Z-Patrol, and defeated them using different strategies: Bryan and Kathy defeated them with hand-to-hand combat, Harry and Rufus trough them off a cliff, and Trent did both and finish the last one by snapping his neck. (The only one that notice him doing that was Kathy.) Kathy thought that they couldn't solve their problems with violence and maybe the Z-Patrol could help them, but the others disagree and told her they have to fight them in order to survive. As the walked, Trent had a vision of his parents, he didn't know if it was a warning, or something else. Z-Sync walks in with Z-Patrollers she demands them to tell her where the Thunder Gems are, they refused. The Rangers morphed into their suits and started fighting, the boys starts losing their powers due to Z-Sync singing, but was saved by Kathy. But damaged their Morphers causing the boys to demorph. Kathy dueled Z-Sync and lost, it strikes and kills her instantly. When Z-Sync disappears, the boys run to Kathy's lifeless body, as they look behind them, as storm is heading their direction as the screen cuts to black To Be Continued... Part 2 The episode starts of with a recap of the last episode Trent, Harry, Bryan and Rufus mourn their lost of their sister, (That they only knew for 5 episodes.) but Trent can't let the death of Kathy prevent them from getting the Thunder Gems, the others agree with him and hugs each other Meanwhile, Z-Sync contacts Zedd and Sailor Queen that they killed one of the Rangers and is heading to the Thunder Gems, their chuckles turn into laughs. After the Theme Song, we see the boys holding a private funeral for Kathy, they put roses on her corpse, then slowly walks away. Zedd and Sailor Queen later toast each other with apple cider for their pre-victory, (The ones where their isn't any alcohol.) but were later interrupted by another monster named Z-Baron. (Z-String's brother.) He swore to get revenge on the Rangers for destroying him Zedd and Sailor Queen decided to let him join them. Trent uses his phone to call Thomas to get more information on Thunder Gems' location is, he said their inside a castle that's behind them and they have 15 hours to get out of their, when Harry mentioned Kathy being dead, Thomas asks them and they broke the news. Thomas can be heard ugly crying on the phone, he was crying so hard, he hanged up on them. They're wonder what castle he's talking about, when they looked behind them, they saw it. The Rangers walks in the castle, and they see five different animals: Dragon, Lion, Pegasus, Qillin, and Phoenix. Harry notice that almost all of these animals are Mythological, (I don't know how a lion is Mythological.) and to their surprise, each of the five animals holds a Thunder Gem of their color, Trent gets the Dragon, Harry carefully takes the Lion, Bryan holds the Pegasus, and the Qillin goes to Rufus, leaving the last one unmatched. Later, outside in the rain, an unknown person wearing a cloak, walks to Kathy's body and revives her. When she opens her eyes, he disappears, all that she can see in her head is Z-Sync killing her, that's when she knew she wanted vengeance. Kathy is seen running toward the castle, when she sees the others. Z-Sync attacked the boys and tries to grab the Phoenix Thunder Gem, but gets zapped in the process, the Gem levitates to Kathy and a glowing light shows up on the Rangers. (indicating that it has bonded with them.) The boys were wonder what happened, but saved it for later, then hugs Kathy. Z-Sync gets up and charges at the Rangers, as Sync does, the Rangers inserted the Gems into their damaged Morphers and respires them, then they morphed into their suits. Instead of the flashing light in the first 5 episodes, the Rangers' Chi animal appears to form the suit and a strange symbol (Which is the emblem.) shows up to form the helmet. After the Morphing sequence, the Rangers introduce themselves with a roll call, then starts to battle, Z-Sync summons weird humans. (Z-Patrollers in disguise.) They sing a creepy song in unison, but didn't drained the Rangers' Powers, instead charged them up, they used the Thunder Bazooka to finish her off. Sailor Queen created Zedd a staff to revive the monster, it did, but made it taller. The Rangers were both shocked and scared when they saw it, Thomas called them to pull the trigger on their Morphers, they pulled the trigger, then nothing happened. But then, a glow showed up behind Z-Sync and someone... no, something appeared from it and it was their Thunder Zords. The Rangers hops into their Zords, then starts attacking. Trent was having problems trying to control it, Z-Sync attacks it then falls to the ground. Trent tries to calm the Zord down, as Sync attacks it, the Dragon burns it with it's fire, then turns to Warrior Mode. Sync uses it's singing powers to decrease the Zords power, but fails, the Zords successfully finishes Sync of with the Dragon slashing it with a sword and the other four blasting it. Even though Zedd didn't get his hands on the Thunder Gems, he's planning a surprise to get them. The Rangers returns to the warehouse with the Thunderzords (they nicknamed them.), Alan was surprised to see them, but Thomas was confused when Kathy was standing their, they lied to him saying it was a prank. (Thomas fell for it.) The Rangers, Thomas, Alan, and the Thunderzords looks at the sunset as the screen fades to black. Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recunning *Z-Patrol Introductions Z-Baron One Time Characters *Unknown Man with a Cloak Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity *Qilin Thunderzord of Time *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind Megazords *Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode Monster of the Week *Z-Sync Trivia *These episodes aired as a one-hour episode. *RB-Man confirmed this is supposes to be one of the darkest episodes in Power Rangers history. *Sailor Queen becomes a main character starting with this episode. *The bagpipe version of Amazing Grace can be heard when the boys did Kathy's private funeral. See Also The Jewels Have Come - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger Break Through the Wind - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Episodes Focusing on All Rangers Category:RB-Man